Nemu's Gigai
by Riska Handayani
Summary: Setelah melawan Kageroza, Ichigo harus memakai gigai orang lain karena tubuhnya tak bisa dipakai. Apakah yang akan terjadi padanya setelah itu?


"Aah. Akhirnya selesai juga." Ujar Ichigo ketika mereka kembali ke dunia manusia.

Kini Ichigo bersama Rukia, Kon, Inoue, Ishida, dan Chad sedang berada di toko Urahara. Menunggu kedatangan si pemilik kedai. Cukup lama mereka menunggu di sana. Sampai akhirnya orang yang ditunggu sudah datang.

"Oh. Minna-san. Ada apa ramai-ramai begini?" tanyanya polos. Dia sudah berada dalam gigainya.

"Oy. Urahara. Dimana tubuhku?" tanya Ichigo tak sabaran. Dia mencengkram kerah Urahara.

"Tenang-tenang. Ikut aku." Ujar Urahara santai dan berjalan ke sebuah ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan membawa sebuah gigai.

Gigai.

Bukan tubuh Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu, Urahara?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Maaf. Sepertinya tubuhmu sedang dalam kerusakan parah. Chappy menggunakannya untuk melawan hollow dan berhasil. Namun ia membuatmu kehilangan sebuah tangan dan sebuah kaki. Membutuhkan waktu satu atau dua bulan untuk memperbaikinya. Dan hanya ini gigai yang ada." Balas Urahara santai.

"WOOAA. Baru saja aku berada di tubuh seperti itu. Itu sudah muncul lagi." Ucap Kon histeris melihat gigai yang dibawa (baca: seret) Urahara.

"Ya. Ini gigai Nemu. Dulu Mayuri memintaku untuk membuat gigai untuk Nemu. Dia awalnya ingin memberitahu Nemu tentang dunia manusia. Tapi sampai sekarang ia belum mengambilnya." Jelas Urahara santai. Dia lalu duduk bersila di depan meja sambil meminum teh yang ada di meja itu. Entah punya siapa.

"T-tapi aku . ." Ichigo terlihat ragu.

"Kalau tak mau biar aku saja." ucap Kon memotong perkataan Ichigo dan langsung melompat ke atas gigai Nemu yang terbaring di lantai. Dia tepat mendarat di dada Nemu dan menciumnya.

Tak lama kemudian boneka Kon berhenti bergerak dan jatuh ke lantai. Dan gigai Nemu membuka matanya.

"YATTA. Tubuh yang kuinginkan." Ujar Kon di gigai Nemu langsung melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Eh?" ia lalu berhenti melompat dan menutup mulutnya.

"Suaraku seperti suara Nemu-san." Ujarnya lagi.

Urahara yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Itu adalah jenis gigai yang baru kukembangkan. Bila gigai biasanya akan memiliki suara roh yang ada di dalamnya, gigai ini tidak. Gigai ini memiliki suaranya sendiri. Jadi siapapun di dalamnya akan mengeluarkan suara yang sama." Jelasnya.

"OOOOH." Ujar semua orang di sana selain dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa kau mau memakainya?" tanya Urahara pada Ichigo yang masih memasang facepalm.

"Sebaiknya aku seperti ini terus untuk beberapa minggu kedepan." Balas Ichigo.

"Lalu sekolahmu?" tanya Ishida.

"Biar Kon yang mengurusnya. Lagipula tubuhku juga rusak. Bagaimana aku bisa sekolah." Balas Ichigo terlihat bosan.

"Benar juga." Ucap Ishida baru sadar.

"Tidak. Energi shinigamimu hilang sewaktu melawan Kageroza. Kau beruntung karena kami bisa membuat mod soul yang memiliki reiatsumu. Jika kau terlalu lama dalam wujud shinigamimu sekarang ini, kau bisa membuat reiatsumu tak stabil dan beresiko menghilangkan kemampuan shinigamimu lagi." Jelas Urahara tak setuju dengan keputusan Ichigo.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak bisa."

"Chad, dorong Ichigo ke Kon." Bisik Ishida pada Chad.

Chad hanya bisa mengangguk dan mendorong Ichigo kearah Kon yang berada dalam gigai Nemu.

"U-UWWAAAH. " Ichigo berteriak ketika didorong Chad.

"TIDAAAAAK." Kon juga berteriak ketika mengetahu Ichigo akan menabraknya.

Brugh

Gigai Nemu jatuh terduduk dan Ichigo masuk kedalamnya. Lalu keluar sebuah pil hijau dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chad?" ucap Ichigo yang sekarang berada di gigai Nemu dengan suara Nemu.

"Ishida." Balas Chad santai menunjuk Ishida.

"Jangan marah. Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik." Ujar Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Apanya yang jangan marah. Aku akan menghajarmu setelah ini." geram Ichigo osambil mencengkram kerah baju Ishida.

"Kurosaki-kun, jangan marah. Uryu-kun hanya ingin menolong." Ucap Inoue mencoba menenangkan.

"Cih." Decih Ichigo kesal dan melepaskan Ishida.

Ichigo lalu duduk bersila di sebelah Urahara.

"Cepat keluarkan aku." Perintah Ichigo pada Urahara.

Urahara hanya memandangnya sebentar sebelum menyentuhkan ujung tongkatnya ke Ichigo.

Bruk

Gigai Nemu terbaring lemas di lantai dan di sampingnya kini duduk Ichigo.

"EH?" Ishida dan Inoue terkejut melihat Ichigo yang keluar dari gigai Nemu.

"Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Lalu dia tersadar. Dia memegang mulutnya.

"Aaa . . aaa . ." bukan suara Ichigo yang keluar, melainkan suara Nemu.

Ichigo melihat ke bawah dan kembali tercengang.

Dia masih memiliki tubuh nemu.

"EEEH? Apa ini? bagaimana bisa? Oi Urahara. Apa yang terjadi?" Ichigo semakin geram pada Urahara. Kenapa rohnya sekarang malah berbentuk seperti Nemu.

"Biar kujelaskan." Ujar Urahara datar.

Ishida, Inoue, dan Chad dengan cepat duduk di dekat Ichigo dan Urahara.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak terkejut. Gigai yang kau pakai belum pernah di uji coba. Jadi aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu. . . Menurut perkiraanku, gigai ini sangat istimewa. Bahkan ini bisa merubah wujud roh mu yang masih tak stabil untuk bisa sama dengan bentuk gigai ini. Tenang saja, kau bisa kembali. Tapi kau harus masuk ke tubuh aslimu jika ingin wujud rohmu berubah kembali. Dan dari yang kurasakan, Zanpakutomu tidak berubah. Walau wujudmu berbeda, kau masih memiliki Zangetsu. Aku sarankan kau memakai gigai ini." jelas Urahara.

"Hah? Lalu apa untungnya aku memakai gigai ini?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada penuh kemarahan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Tubuh ini kubuat seperti tubuh perempuan pada umumnya. Jadi jika ada roh yang mengendalikannya, tubuh ini akan hidup seperti manusia pada umumnya. Hebat kan. Dan aku membuat tubuh ini memiliki indra yang lebih kuat dari manusia biasa. Sehingga akan memudahkanmu bertarung nantinya. Memang tak sehebat Nemu yang asli, tapi setidaknya Nemu ini lebih mirip ke manusia." Lanjut Urahara.

"Haah. Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan ganti baju atau mandi." Ucap Ichigo pada akhirnya.

"Apa benar kau tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Kau mau memakai pakaian itu terus." Ucap Urahara sambil menunjuk kimono pendek Nemu (sama seperti di canon).

"Hmm." Ichigo nerves dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar untuk mencari jawaban.

"Inoue. Inoue yang akan menolongku." Ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk Inoue yang tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Ya ya. Terserah kau lah." Ucap Urahara sambil mendorong Ichigo lagi dan Ichigo masuk lagi ke gigai Nemu.

Ichigo bangkit dan berjalan ke arah boneka singa yang biasa ditempati Kon. Lalu ia mengambil pil hijau yang tadi keluar dari gigai Nemu dan memasukkannya ke mulut boneka singa. Taa da. Kon is back.

"Apa yang terjadi? Nemu-san." Ucap Kon terkejut ketika melihat Ichigo yang memegangnya.

"Aku Ichigo." Balas Ichigo datar.

"Ooh. Kau memilih keputusan yang baik." Ucap Kon bangga pada Ichigo.

"Aku akan pulang. Ayo Inoue." Ucap Ichigo mulai melangkah keluar.

"Baik." Balas Inoue dan dia pun mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

Mereka berdua pun pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Chad dan Ishida bersama dengan Urahara.

Ichigo dan Inoue terus berjalan dalam diam sebelum akhirnya Kon membuka suara.

"Ichigo. Bisakah kau memegangku dengan posisi yang baik? Aku pusing." Ucap Kon yang dari tadi di pegang Ichigo di kakinya dan diayunkan terus oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela nafas dan memposisikan Kon di pelukannya. Jadi Ichigo kini berjalan dengan memeluk Kon di depannya.

'Empuk'. Batin Kon ketika punggungnya menyentuh dada Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Inoue pun meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

DEG

Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan firasat buruk.

"Hollow." Ujarnya.

Dia lalu dengan cepat membuat Kon mengeluarkan pil hijau tadi dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Ichigo pun keluar dari gigainya. Dipunggungnya kini tersemat Zangetsunya.

"Hehehe. Ingin ditolong Ichigo." Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara.

Kon yang berada di gigai Nemu berbicara dengan nada menggoda dangan menurunkan salah satu bahu kimononya. Sehingga memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya.

Buagh

Ichigo menjitak Kon dengan penuh perasaan. Dan tidak mau membuang waktu, dia langsung melompat ke atap rumah yang ada di dekat sana.

"INOUE. PERGILAH KERUMAHKU. AKU AKAN MENYSUSUL." Teriak Ichigo dari atas atap.

Inoue dan Kon pun pergi ke rumah Ichigo.

Sedangkan Ichigo sekarang masih melompati atap-atap rumah satu persatu.

"Kuso. Aku merasa kalau aku tidak memakai apapun di kaki ku ini." ujar Ichigo kesal sambil melihat ke arah kaki jenjangnya yang hanya tertutupi dari pinggang sampai setengah pahanya.

Tap tap

Dia terus melompat sampai akhirnya berhenti di suatu atap datar.

"Asalnya dari sini." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Wuush

Buagh

Tiba-tiba sesosok monster yang ternyata hollow muncul di belakang Ichigo dan berniat menusuk Ichigo dengan kukunya yang tajam. Tapi entah bagaimana Ichigo menghindari tusukan itu dengan berputar sedikit bergeser ke kiri dan menendang hollow itu dengan kakinya. Dan itu sukses membuat hollow itu terpental beberapa meter. Kini Ichigo berdiri tegak dengan satu kaki dan kaki lain yang masih setengah terangkat setelah menendang hollow tadi.

'Apa itu barusan? Aku tiba-tiba reflek seperti itu. Bahkan aku tidak memakai Zangetsu.' Batin Ichigo bingung.

'Aku akan mencoba reflek tubuh ini.' batin Ichigo lagi dan seketika itu pula Zangetsu menghilang dari punggungnya.

Hollow itu terlihat kesal dan bersiap menyerang. Ichigo lalu berlari ke arah hollow itu dengan cepat. Hollow itu langsung memanjangkan kuku-kukunya berniat menusuk Ichigo yang tengah berlari.

Namun dengan anggunnya Ichigo menghindari tusukan itu dengan melompat ke atas.

Tap

Dia lalu mendarat tepat di belakang hollow tersebut dan menendangnya lagi. Hollow itu terlempar ke depan beberapa meter.

'Hebat. Tapi aku merasa ada yang kurang jika tidak melakukannya dengan Zangetsu.' Batin Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung memunculkan kembali Zangetsu dan memegangnya dengan erat.

"Bankai." Ucap Ichigo pelan dan dia langsung berubah ke mode bankai.

Ichigo memegang Tensa Zangetsu di tangan kanannya dengan erat. Jika biasanya ada jubah, sekarang juga ada. Walau wujud Ichigo beda. Dia masih memakai kimono yang hanya sampai setengah paha itu. Tapi dengan tambahan jubah yang biasa melekat pada Ichigo ketika memasuki mode bankai.

Tep

Ichigo dengan tiba-tiba berada di depan hollow itu. Ichigo lalu mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal.

"Tetsuga Tensou." Ujarnya.

DUAARR

Ledakan terjadi di atas bangunan itu dan ketika debu menghilang, kita bisa melihat Ichigo yang sudah tidak berada di mode bankainya lagi. Bahkan Zangetsunya sudah tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"Saatnya pulang." Ujar Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

Tap tap tap wuussh

Ichigo mulai berlari dan melompati atap-atap bangunan. Tujuannya . . rumah.

SKIP

Trek

Ichigo membuka jendela kamarnya dan mendapati Kon sedang tertidur dengan wajah senang di kasurnya. Dan ada Inue yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di meja dekat kasurnya itu.

'Kalau Inoue ada di sini, aku yakin dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.' Batin Ichigo lega.

Dia lalu mendekat ke arah Kon yang masih berada di gigai Nemu.

Ichigo lalu masuk ke gigainya dan pil Kon keluar dari mulutnya. Dia lalu memasukkan pil itu ke boneka yang biasa dipakai Kon.

'Aku juga mau tidur.' Batin Ichigo merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

SKIP

Hari sudah malam dan Ichigo masih terbaring di kasurnya. Lalu ketika ia terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya sudah tidak memakai pakaian satupun di tubuhnya.

'Kenapa bisa begini? Mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi.' Batinnya histeris.

Bruk

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki menindih tubuh Ichigo yang terlentang di kasur. Ichigo yang baru menyadari membelalakkan matanya.

"KON." Teriaknya kaget ketika melihat Kon kini berada di tubuh aslinya.

"Maaf Ichigo, aku dan Urahara-san berbohong." Ucap Kon sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Ichigo.

"Apa yang ka-hmph" Ichigo tak bisa berkata lagi ketika bibir mereka berdua bertemu.

Ichigo meronta ingin lepas. Namun apa daya, dia merasa tidak bertenaga.

"Hmph." Dia mengeluarkan desahan tertahan ketika Kon menggesek bagian selangkangan Ichigo.

'Kimochiwarui. . kimochiwarui. Ki-ki-kimochi.' Batin Ichigo ketika Kon semakin cepat menggosok bibir vagina Ichigo.

Ichigo tanpa sadar melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kon dan semakin hanyut dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan Kon.

Kon melepas ciumannya dan mulai menjilati dan menggigiti puting Ichigo. Tangannya yang satunya memainkan puting Ichigo yang lain.

"Aahn. Henti-hkan . . henti- AAAHHN." Ichigo makin mendesah. Dan itu seolah menjadi musik bagi Kon dan dirinya sendiri.

"AAAHHH." Ichigo meringis kesakitan ketika Kon menghentakkan batangannya ke lubang vagina Icchigo.

"AAHN . . AAHN . . LEBIH CEPAT, KON." Desahan Ichigo semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Kon memaju mundurkan batangannya.

Kon lalu memainkan payudara Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium Ichigo.

Ichigo semakin berkeringat dan vaginanya sudah basah. Dia sudah benar-benar takluk dengan sensai kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Mereka terus begitu sepanjang malam. Kadang berganti posisi. Dan Ichigo sekarang sudah merasakan semua posisi itu. Nikmatnya tak tergantikan.

Setelah kejadian itu, Ichigo dan Kon pergi ke kedai Urahara dan meminta izin untuk menyimpan gigai Nemu di rumahnya. Ichigo bahkan mendaftarkan dirinya sekolah sebagai Nemu dan menyatakan dirinya berpacaran dengan Kon yang sekarang sering sekali memakai tubuh Ichigo.

Setiap minggu mereka melakukan 'itu'. Ichigo juga masih menjadi shinigami. Ia kadang melawan Hollow bersama temannya dengan wujud Nemu. Bahkan sekarang Ichigo sudah punya lemari baru yang berisi pakaian-pakaian untuk gigai Nemu. Ia dan Kon sering sekali berkencan. Kehidupan Ichigo benar-benar berubah sekarang ini.


End file.
